Your Fool
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Thinking things is always easier than the action behind it. Haruka and Michiru find out how hard it really is just to speak their minds. HarukaMichiru, AU songfic


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in here.

_Ah lately I've really gotten into the writing mood again. I've got over twenty one shots on the computer but so far I've found only a few good enough to be posted to this site. I hope you'll enjoy this one shot as well, when I heard this song on the radio I couldn't stop thinking about how it fits Haruka and Michiru and the mission that they have. Anyways let me know what you think!_

_This Short story is dedicated to my good friend Mariska, sorry for being such an ass from time to time!

* * *

_

**Your Fool**

**by **

**Amnesia nymph

* * *

**

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool_

Haruka sat across the ballroom, staring at Michiru who was talking to an old man. The blonde tomboy couldn't make much out of it but the look on her partner's face told her the man had just asked her to perform for him. Haruka shook her head. Michiru and her were trying so hard to live a normal life but it seemed that the harder they tried the more evil came their way. On the other hand couldn't the blonde help it but feel happy about it. Without this damn destiny she would've never met Michiru.

When the tomboy gazed up again she saw a tall brown haired man stand next to Michiru, it was obvious he was asking the beautiful looking aqua haired girl to dance with him. Michiru on the other hand seemed to give the man a hard time. Haruka smiled to herself. That was something she liked about Michiru, she would never let anyone come near her except for Haruka ofcourse, but yet both knew that there still were a few walls standing between them and their final, how could she put it? Haruka had never been good with words although her feelings were as clear as day.

Yes, the great Haruka Tenoh had fallen in love with her fellow senshi, her partner and her friend. Michiru Kaioh. Only her name already could warm Haruka's heart. Suddenly she realised that Michiru was walking towards her. The brown haired man's eyes never leaving her.'_Bastard' _The tomboy thought. She had no idea why she disliked the man. He had done nothing to her. Maybe it was just the idea of him trying to make a move on the smaller girl.

_'She's jealous again.'_ Michiru thought when she noticed the look on her partner's face_.'You know Ruka, you should be the one making a move on me. Not anyone else. I promise I won't turn you down.'_ Ofcourse she would never say that out loud. It wasn't like she was afraid to confess her feelings towards the blonde, it was the tomboy's reaction she feared. Haruka had made her make that damn promise._'I would never sarcifice you Ruka, no matter what you say.' _But that wasn't the main reason either. She knew how devoted Haruka was to their mission and so was Michiru, just not as devoted as Haruka, plus she had no idea how the senshi of the wind felt about her though she could already guess it by the look on her friend's face.

_I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all it is ; sad goodbyes_

Haruka stood up from her seat and started walking towards her friend as well. In the middle of the ballroom they met. No words were spoken as Haruka slowly took Michiru's hand and pulled her into the dancing crowd around them. For Haruka, as well as Michiru, everyone around them had disappeared the moment their hands met in a soft yet sweet touch. Everytime they would dance together or just accidentally touch Michiru could feel this strange feeling in her stomach. Some sort of strange tingling feeling. She couldn't explain it very well. It was comparable with a sting of jealousy, but then in a good way.

Haruka could feel Michiru lay her head against her shoulder as the music completely took over. Somehow Haruka felt like she wanted to cry. '_So close yet so far away.' _Was the first thing that entered her mind. She was so close to Michiru, their lips were almost touching, all it took was some strenght, strenght the blonde senshi obvioisly didn't have. She had thought about it many times, why would it matter to anyone if she and Michiru would become an item. They were in the past and hell, everyone knew that sooner or later it would happen anyway.

She could still remember the night she had tried to tell Michiru how she felt. How all of a sudden reality had hit her. What would you do if Michiru will get hurt in a battle? So pushing the smaller girl away made sense, atleast for a while. Haruka had tried to keep their relationship just bussiness but Michiru seemed to have other plans. Her deep blue eyes, her loving smile, the caring look on her face, that had been what convinced Haruka.

_Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find_

And yet, nothing.

Suddenly Haruka's brain shut off, she could no longer think. All she could do was hold Michiru, listen to the music and feel the hot drops of water fall down on her shirt. She was crying. She just didn't know wheter those tears were Michiru's or her own.

''Promise me, that when this mission is over...'' Michiru started, looking up. It had been Michiru after all, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Haruka hated to see her friend like this but what she hated the most was that it was her who actually made Michiru cry. SHe tried to hard to make her feel happy while it was Haruka who made her feel sad in the first place. Irony? Not really, fate just could be cruel sometimes.

The tomboy gazed down at the smaller girl who still was in her arms, slowly she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears on her partner's face.''Promise me you won't leave me...'' Michiru whispered. It was more a plead than anything else.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again_  
_the way I danced with you_

''You're not a fool Michiru.'' Haruka replied, letting go of the smaller girl's waiste and stepping back.'_I can pretend not to love you, not to care about you but no matter how hard I try, you always seem to figure me out.' _

Michiru smiled bitterly as she wiped away the last bit of her own tears.''Maybe for tonight, just for tonight I can be your fool.''

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_

_We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay_

**The end?

* * *

**

What? Haha yes I put the question mark there at the end of this 'story' just because it represents their life. No story can have its ending, atleast in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and for those who are smart enough to realise what the true meaning behind the lyrics are, I know too, but I had the idea for this small scence in my head for quite some time now but until now I just couldn't find the lyrics to fit.

So use your imagination at the 'to cheat a friend' part and don't see it as being unfaithful when being in a relationship, it's more like lying to a friend...then the lyrics fit perfectly but well, that's for you readers to decide. And remember Flames are welcome but only constructive! Let me know what you think!


End file.
